Smile through the pain
by UzumakiWrestlesSupernatural
Summary: Jiraiya and Rio OC talk about the guilt the boy is feeling and Sasuke's actions. Set after episode 84/85 NOT Shippuden.


**This is a one shot about an OC, which means that he is not an actual character of the anime. Yes you may call him a 'Gary Sue' but so what. This is set after episode 85 of Naruto. NOT Shippuden. So Rio would be 12-ish, and I have made Naruto the same age as Itachi, just because in my mind with the story I am currently writing, it works better if Naruto is older. Flames will be approved and read but then will be extinguished with an evil laugh. If you don't like OC stories, why look them up? Seems like a waste of time to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not or have ever owned Naruto or its characters. I only own Rio, and the plot. I do not make money out of this in any way, shape or form. Please enjoy and please leave a review as they make me all happy on the inside. **

Rio followed his sensei anxiously and quietly. Would this woman they were searching for really be able to help Sasuke?

The young ninja still couldn't believe what had happened to his best friend, while he could only stand and watch helplessly. Sasuke was determined to kill Itachi, which Rio already knew. But the way Itachi defeated the boy frightened Rio. And his brother, Naruto, had grown more intimidating during the years they had been apart.

Jiraiya had noticed his student was being unusually quiet and withdrawn, which worried him greatly. He wondered if Rio was still shaken up about his meeting with Naruto and Itachi two days ago. After all, he had witnessed his best friend beaten to a bloody pulp and then tortured into unconsciousness.

The Sannin lead the young boy to an old shrine temple and sat down on one of the seats, indicating to Rio to sit next to him. "You're being unusually quiet"

Light blue eyes met black, and the older man saw nothing but guilt in the child's eyes. Guilt that a twelve year old child, shouldn't have to go through. Not on his own anyway. Jiraiya sighed and spoke in a soft voice. "It's not your fault. Sasuke let the power of revenge overtake him, instead of thinking it through"

"He had a right to be angry"

"Maybe he did. But his anger and thirst for revenge was his downfall this time. And I fear it will be again next time those two meet"

Rio nodded in understanding, and then looked at his teacher. "Naruto is with the Akatsuki now"

"Yes. It seems Naruto has been drawn in, although he may be in greater danger than he realises"

"In danger? What do you mean?"

"Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. From what I've found out, the Akatsuki are after the tailed beasts"

"I see"

Jiraiya looked at the boy again, and did something that he wouldn't normally do; he put a comforting arm around him. "I know you're feeling guilty, Rio. You feel like you could've helped Sasuke in some way and maybe prevent him from being hurt."

"I could have done more. I just stood there and watched him being beaten, I couldn't move even though I was willing my body to. When I eventually gathered the courage to move, I heard Sasuke scream and I knew it was too late. So tell me, how can I call myself a shinobi if all I do is watch my comrades' fall in front of me?"

"If you had acted, you'd be dead and Sasuke would still be in the condition he's in now. Naruto wouldn't have hesitated to attack you and Itachi would join in at any given opportunity"

"I guess you're right"

Jiraiya stood up and stretched before starting to walk again, followed by Rio. "I know I am," said the man in an arrogant voice. "Besides I would have protected you"

"Says the man who goes weak at the knees every time a pretty girl smiles at him"

"I resent that! It's not my fault the ladies can't resist my charms"

"Yeah right, you old pervert"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

The man only got a quiet laugh in response, and he couldn't help but smile himself. He knew he couldn't take the guilt away from the boy, but he would do as much as he could to help numb the pain.


End file.
